The invention relates, generally, to video game machines and, more particularly, to a liquid drain system for isolating the video monitor.
Video games typically consist of a game cabinet supporting a video monitor and a plurality of player operated buttons. The video monitor displays a game as directed by the game program and the player manipulates buttons to control play of the game. The player operated buttons can consist of mechanical buttons located on the cabinet or video "buttons" displayed on the monitor for screen touch control or both. Where screen touch control is used, the video monitor screen must be exposed to allow the game player to touch the screen. It is necessary in applications using screen touch control to isolate the monitor and other game electronics from the external environment to prevent electrical hazards.
Video game machines are used to play a wide variety of games including sports and fantasy games in arcades and the like. Video games have also become widely used in casinos and other legalized gambling sites for playing video poker, blackjack, keno and the like. In some video games the video monitor is arranged with its screen substantially vertical; however, in the machines used in gambling games the monitors are more typically arranged with the screen at approximately a 30.degree. angle relative to the horizontal. In these so-called "slant top" games, the player sits in front of the machine with the video screen and cabinet top oriented like a desk.
A particular problem with slant top games that use screen touch control is that game players often spill drinks on the game and video screen. Because video monitors operate at high voltage, the seepage of liquid into the electronics of the game presents a safety hazard.
Thus, a video game cabinet that protects the video monitor and game electronics from liquid is desired.